Deadly Kiss
by Star A. Nobel
Summary: A kiss is looked upon as a symbol of love and affection. For Vampyres, as "kiss" is a symbol of life and comfort for their dying souls. For Maiya, it is both.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was quietly walking through the tall, thick trees, stepping over rocks that were out of place, and listening to the running water of a stream nearby. Her long legs complemented the short, beautifully trimmed skirt that she wore along with the loose shirt that was the color of her long, lilac hair.

Maiya paused; her fingers ran over the bark of a nearby tree, loving the feel of the nature around her. She tilted her head towards the sky, her hair falling in waves down her back, and breathed in the fresh scent of the forest.

It smelled of pine and wild flowers; the familiar scent filling her entire self, reminding her of laughter and of happiness. It also filled her with a sense of belonging; of love and of care. The forest seemed to welcome her with open arms.

The light from the moon made her vanilla-colored skin look even more radiant and her azure eyes stood out distinctively on her face. Her soft, pink lips were painted on her face in a straight line; she was obviously in need of something.

Along with the fresh scent of the forest, the sweet, coppery smell that she had known for almost all of her life, drifted into her nostrils. She let her senses take over her completely as she crouched low to the ground.

She closed her eyes. The animal inside her coming forth; leaving behind the sweet, innocent girl that she was seen to be. Incisors were cutting deep into her mouth. Venom that felt like a cold rush of water to her, but felt like a wild fire to anyone that she bit, was seeping slowly into her mouth as hunger washed over her.

The pounding of a heart beat was loud in her ears and she sensed that the large animal was nearby, most likely a bear. However, that was not fulfilling enough for her. She wanted something that could make her strong, something that could keep her going for a long while. She _needed_ human blood.

She felt her body shift; the bones condensing along with the muscle. White feathers grew over her new body, and if looked upon closely, lilac shimmered in them when she moved.

The large bird, looking more like an owl than anything else, burst into the night sky. It scanned the ground beneath it, looking for its prey. The large, round eyes spotted what it wanted just a short while up the stream. It dove, hunger filling its mind and body, and Maiya landed softly on two human feet behind a tree, a few yards from her prey.

He was a tall, but lean man. Fit from daily exercise and he was definitely handsome. She could tell that he had been drinking; she could smell it from the sweat that was dripping from his dirty blonde hair. His back was turned to her as he was trying to start a fire.

Maiya stepped out from behind her hiding place and walked quietly over to the man. She whispered softly in his ear, her voice a soft flow of musical notes that was so quiet, only that man could hear.

"Hello, kind sir. Please help a poor, nice woman, like myself. It will only take a moment."

He was under her spell, and she knew it. At lightning speed, she came around to the front of the man and tilted his head back. The man whimpered in fear but could not move from where he was standing.

"No need to fear me." A pale finger slid down his neck, feeling his warm pulse, "It won't hurt; I promise."

At that, Maiya bent her head to his neck, her lips meeting the skin. She opened her mouth, her teeth sinking into the man's neck as blood instantly filled her. The man, not being able to open his own mouth, was screaming inside his head; she could hear it. She could read every thought in his mind while she was drinking his blood, but she paid him little attention. All she cared about was the coppery liquid that was giving her life.

Once she was finished, she reluctantly closed the pinpricks on his neck, making sure that he was still alive. Her clothes were spotless; not a drop of blood on them. The man fell limp to the ground, as if lifeless, but still breathing. Then, as Maiya was about to leave, she turned and come eye-to-eye with another stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

This man was obviously scared of her. His brown eyes were filled with fear, but also with a hint of anger. She could tell that even though he was afraid of her, he would not run away. _He is angry that I did that to his friend,_ she thought.

She studied him closely; he was tall, like the other man, but he had more muscle and his skin was not as dark. This man's hair was as black as the sky above them and it was cut so that the back just hit the collar of his shirt and in the front, it almost covered his eyes.

Maiya tilted her head to the side but did not make a move toward him. She spoke softly, almost seductively, "What is your name?"

The question seemed to spark something in the man and he looked directly into her eyes.

"Why do you not tell me your name, first?" His voice was deep and sweet to her ears; she almost was hypnotized by it, forgetting that he was just a man.

"I asked you first, did I not?" She replied.

"But, as you can see, I witnessed what just happened here. And I would like to know what your name is." At that, his voice shook and his bravado seemed to weaken, but he quickly caught himself.

"Oh, touché, my friend. Kind sir, my name is Maiya. Now tell me yours, or what happened to your friend just might happen to you." She was staring him down, waiting for the right moment to dispose of him.

The man's eyes traveled to the limp body behind Maiya, "Is he… alive?"

"Yes. He is breathing. Now, what is your name? I'm growing impatient."

"It's Vince. Are you pleased, now?"

"Yes, thank you." She took a step towards him. "Vince. You're a handsome man, do you know that? It would be a shame if anything happened to you."

Vince was suddenly filled with not only fear, but he was terrified as he felt stunned by her gaze.

"And, you know what I am, _right?_"

Nodding his head slowly, he stuttered, "Y-yes, I do… You're a Vampyre…"

Maiya smiled, the light from the moon causing her teeth to stand out distinctively. "You're correct. Then, perhaps, you do know that I have two options. I could be kind and erase you memory, but to do that I would have to drink your blood, go into your mind, and replace these memories with other, more complicated ones. You don't want that do you, Vince?"

He swallowed, taking a step back and shaking his head.

"Of course you don't want to me to do that. But you see, your only other option is…" At that, Maiya leaped from where she was standing, landing gracefully on top of the man, forcing him to the ground.

Vince cried out and tried to throw her off of him, but she was still and did not seem fazed by his weak attempts.

"Now, now Vince, do not try to make this any more complicated for yourself." Maiya said, so seductively that she knew Vince felt pleasure from just hearing her voice.

She straddled his waist, making sure that he could not move as she bent her head down to his ear. "Vince, handsome man, I wish we could have known each other longer. You seem like such a _fantastic_ person to get to know. I'm sorry it has to end this way for you."

Her lips traveled from his ear to the hollow of his neck, along the way she gave him small kisses, leaving fire in their wake. She found a sick pleasure in the way she could manipulate the feelings of men, but this man was not so easily controlled and this confused her, just as he was confused of what she was.

She smiled against his neck before opening her mouth. The incisors sank so deep and so easily into his neck; his blood was better than anything she had ever tasted before. She read his mind; it was a mixture of confusion but also awe. He felt no pain. She was instantly as confused as he was; she felt everything he was feeling. She had never had this connection before with anyone she had bit.

Maiya heard a cry of pain escape from his mouth.

And then his body went limp.


End file.
